Rain
by animegalnya
Summary: She looked like a young child just discovering one of the many joys of standing in the rain.Except, unlike a young child, she was a green woman just discovering the many joys of standing in the rain.And she was naked. High T, but not graphic. Fiyeraba.


Reason for writing: It's pouring here and I've always wanted to do what Elphaba does in this fic. With the exception of probably wearing clothes.

Note: This is another one where Fiyero is just suddenly a human after the musical.

Rating: High T

Type: Musical, but I threw in the nicknames anyway.

Rain

"Fiyero?" Elphaba said from her seat by the window.

"Hm?" He replied from the bed, eyes closed.

"Have you wondered what it would feel like to stand in the rain?"

"Cold? Wet?" He mumbled sleepily.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, Fiyero."

He groaned, sitting up and stretching. His eyes fell on the wet window before moving back to her. "You're not really thinking about…?"

She shrugged. "Why not?"

"I could think of a few reasons." He said, still shocked that she was serious about it. "Why, Fae?"

She looked back out the window. "I've just wondered what it would feel like. When Ne…" She stopped herself before she could mention her sister's name. "When I was younger, my sister would always beg father to let her go outside in the rain. I would take her outside with an umbrella, and when the umbrella almost blew away from me, she was laughing when the rain washed over her. A small part of me has just always wondered what it would feel like."

Fiyero nodded. "Well…I guess…It's just…It's freezing outside!"

She smirked. "And who said that you had to come with me?"

"Even if you told me not to, you know I would anyway." He pointed out.

She stood, walking over to the door.

He was going to get up and follow her when she reached behind her to unzip her dress. He froze, eyes wide. "Elphaba?"

She didn't respond as she pulled off her dress and underclothes. She opened the door to their one room cabin they were hiding in and stepped outside.

He was able to move then, quickly pulling on his pants and running to the doorway.

She just stood there, arms outstretched at her sides, head thrown back, eyes closed and her tongue sticking out.

He couldn't hold back a smile. She looked like a young child just discovering one of the many joys of standing in the rain. Except, unlike a young child, she was a green woman just discovering the many joys of standing in the rain. And she was naked. This thought only made his mouth dry. He stuck his hand out into the cold rain, pulling it back instantly. "Damn, it's freezing! How can you stand out there?" He asked.

She lowered her head and smiled at him. "Big, brave, strong, handsome Prince Fiyero Tiggular scared of a little water?" She teased.

Damn, she went straight for his pride. He took a deep breath before walking out into the rain, holding back a small yelp that he refused to let her hear. He quickly walked over to her. "Happy?"

She smiled her wicked smile before jumping in a small puddle of water and mud, splashing his legs. "Now I am." She turned, running a few feet away from him.

He stood there for a moment, stunned, before saying, "That's it," and running after her.

She ducked behind some trees, running towards the back of the cabin. She peak around the corner, biting her lips so that she wouldn't laugh at the silliness of their game. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her waist and she let out a very un-Elphaba-like shriek as a familiar voice shouted, "Caught cha!" She turned around to see Fiyero laughing.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You're so childish."

He only continued to laugh.

She joined him in his laughter when the fact that she had just stuck her tongue out at him fully registered in her mind.

Their laughter eventually died down as Fiyero leaned forward and kissed her lips. He pulled away slowly. "Are you done playing in the rain, little Miss Elphaba?"

She smiled as she leaned against him, drawing random objects on his bare chest with her fingers. She pretended to pout as she looked up at him with big brown eyes. "Aw…Five more minutes, Yero?"

He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers, nuzzling her nose. "You didn't say 'please.'"

She smiled, a hint of mischief in her eyes. "Please?" She asked, fingers slowly moving down his chest.

He scooped her up in his arms. "Hm…No."

She pouted again. "Aw…but why not?"

"Because I said so." He grinned, walking around the cabin and carrying her inside. He gently set her on the bed.

She crossed her arms over her chest, quietly sulking, and then shivered. She was suddenly much colder now that she was inside.

"Cold?" He teased as he approached her with an extra sheet to wrap around her.

She smirked, the mischief back in her eyes. "A little. But I think I'm going to need more than an extra sheet, love."

He sat on the edge of the bed, inching closer to her, twisting her hair around his fingers. "Oh, really?" He kissed her then, letting her pull him down with her.

Later, when they had slept for a while, Elphaba awoke to see Fiyero looking towards the window. She snuggled closer to her lover, kissing her way from his chest up to his jaw. "What are you thinking about?"

He gave her a guilty look as he looked back at her. "Can we do that again sometime?"

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Of course." She smirked, a teasing look in her eyes. "Except next time _you _have to be naked."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to end it like that. It was too tempting. XD I can't believe how long it took me to type this. Probably a half hour…Weird. The even weirder thing, I am soooo tempted to write an M rated 'scene' after typing this. But if my mom found it on the laptop she'd kill me…But she doesn't know my password. XD Well, one person said that I should try it, but it would probably suck. Maybe…someday. XD OKAY! Now that I've rambled like a moron…Review please!!!


End file.
